A Jogan Fanfiction
by H. Mae
Summary: Jean tricks Logan into playing chef for dinner... so, he repays the favor.


**!WARNING! This is a Jean x Logan fanfic. If you do not like the pairing, please don't read. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

A Jogan fanfiction

"That's a foul."

"I beg to differ."

"C'mon, cut me some slack."

"No."

"That jus' ain't fair!"

"It is fair, the score was 5 – 2."

"But I—how's I s'posed t' know?"

A giggle bubbled up between the two. "You did not wait for the man on the phone to finish his message."

"I listened t' the first one! How different could they be?"

"Very. And that is why I won."

The man folded his arms and glared at his associate. "You had this all planned out din'tya?"

The woman turned to face him with an innocent look. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"Dammit! I should've seen this comin'!" He flailed his arms around for emphasis.

"Like you should have seen the fox ultimately running towards your demise all because you did not listen to the call?"

"Scott's family are comin' fer dinner and ya tricked me into playin' chef!" The guy groaned into his palms before running them up his face.

"Logan you are very adorable at the moment." she smiled with a hint of wickedness to it. Oh did her plan work out well, too well in fact. The woman mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"And you darlin', are sly." He replied to her two-way comment. "Incredibly sly. I'm impressed."

She winked at him. "I learnt from the best."

With that, Jean gracefully turned on her heels to head for the living room. She left her book there earlier this morning and would really like to get some more chapters done before the Summers family arrive. But she didn't make it to the door.

A rough hand clasped itself firmly around her thin wrist.

"Oh no ya don't." Logan pulled her back to him. "What ya did was very naughty, an' I think I should punish ya fer it."

Jean raised a perfectly shaped brow at the gruff man before her. "You? Punish me?"

"Hell yeah, Jeannie. We can't have ya go 'round playin' with people's heads now can we?" he mocked.

"Logan, what are you –" her sentence died quickly in her throat as he pushed her against the wall, pinning her in place with his hands on hers just above the ginger's head. With one hand holding her in place, his other decided to freely caress her creamy silk skin.

Bringing a finger up to her face, he took his time rememorizing all her features. He dragged his index along her collar bone and up at her nape in a tantalizingly slow manner, as his victim helplessly tried her best to keep her breathing to an even level.

He stuck out this thumb and began to draw circles with it on her neck before touching the skin barely millimeters away from her moist lips. The woman groaned softly in frustration, making the man chuckle. He knew she hated it when he teased her like this.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Logan dipped his head down to give her what she wanted. Jean sighed and closed her eyes waiting for their lips to meet. Every time they do it sends a frenzy of sparks all around her body. It was an addicting feeling, and she knew all too well he felt it too, so imagine her confusion when she caught a glimpse of his mischievous grin.

Without warning he reached for her sides and began to tickle her.

Jean burst out into a fit of laughter as he poked her ticklish spots.

"Yeah, this'll do as punishment." He said, enjoying her cheeks changing to different shades of red as he continued his assault.

"I… will never… give in!" she spoke between gasps. Swiftly evading another prod, she wiggled one of her arms free from his grasp and exchanged the gesture, hitting exactly where his weakness' was.

"Gah!" Logan jumped back when she touched a particularly sensitive area on his neck.

"Not so fierce now are you?" she taunted playfully.

"Darlin' you have no idea who yer talkin' to."

And so they used up a good amount of time with their tickle war. It was a very serious battle, for a very serious reason.

Nobody judge.

We all know how it's like to be swindled into doing chores and having the victor laze around the living room. Or successfully tricking someone into doing what you're supposed to be doing but have them retaliate instead of going about with it like a good sport. So yes, this was an _awfully _stern matter.

The two people didn't know how long they were at it, but they did know one thing; after an exhausting struggle for victory, with Jean declared as winner, and Logan still stuck with cooking dinner, they were out of time.

"Well that's a plus fer me." Logan smirked at Jean as he pointed with his head to the clock.

"Darn it Logan." She tried to sound displeased but her face was still a little red and a silly smile plastered itself on her face. "Now what are we going to do?"

The man exhaled and assumed a thinking position. The woman did the same, only she was standing. After another good five minutes, one of them broke the silence.

"Take out?"

"They wouldn't know the difference."

* * *

**A/N: My very first JeanXLogan fanfic. My sister asked me to write it down, and she was the one who edited it so... Editor's credit goes to my sis and her friend. And the inspiration for this prompt/drabble goes to the OTPpromts tumblr. **

**Well that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
